People commonly transport heavy loads within the bed of a pickup truck. Depending on the load (e.g., riding lawn mower, four wheel all-terrain vehicle, motorcycle, etc.), it may be necessary to back the truck up to a platform at an elevation approximately equal to that of the bed in order to slide or roll the load onto/off of the bed. As an alternative, the load may be slid or rolled onto a ramp positioned between the ground and the bed during loading or unloading. In addition, sand, gravel, dirt, and rock are commonly hauled in a pickup truck bed. And, although some designs may permit limited tilting of the bed to facilitate unloading, such designs are usually limited to low tilt angles that are not sufficient for dumping. In which case, the load must still be shoveled or otherwise pushed off the tilted bed.